Today's automotive design seeks new methods of manufacturing lighter components having increased structural rigidity. Such lightweight components find use in vehicle seats, cross car beams, support brackets, etc. It is also desirable to reduce the number of components in vehicles such that one component performs more than one function. With regard to vehicle cross car beams, much effort has previously focused on utilizing the structural integrity of the outboard register ducts to support the substrate. These previous designs typically required significant reinforcement with an additional steering column support bracket.